User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: New elemental magic By slay anything i meant rather that there isn't any beast it has a greater advantage on. That it's equally powerful to them all. but then what if we say like this then? Look at that Picture, i plan to use that as a chart to describe how this magic works. if your dna says that you'll have the element air, then there are still different kinds. It can say that you're right by the edge ti lightning and then you get that element aswell or it can say on the edge to frost so you can have that instead. And the magic per se...i need to make it different from yours or is it okay as it is? that you get born into this one and learn the other one. if it has to be different then how about this. Let's say he's a water kind. Then he can feel if anyone does anything to the water around him. if someone touches the water he can feel it instantly and know exactly where. This ability has to be one that's able to turn off because otherwise the air mage can't walk in a city. Maybe also that the mages can heal others by placing some of their element on a wound and gently slide it over, then it tries to make the element go into human form and as he does that the wound gets treated and when he's done, the wound doesn't exist anymore. if this is different enough then tell me but if not then i'll have to change it some more. Rashio (talk) 05:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) HIJACKING EVERYTHING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME Thanks Per :) [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 10:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters Can i make a character with Magic card ?IetsunaDesu (talk) 11:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) That was literally one of the worst things I've seen Kishi do as of late, probably not. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Per-tama. How've you been? I'm here to ask you whether I can create an eye magic called Senrigan (千里眼 Eye of Clairvoyance). It essentially works like this; when the user looks at a target, he/she can establish a form of Sensory Link. It's different than Meredy's however. Unlike her, the sharing of sense does not go both ways. This allows him/her to receive any information the target receives without them noticing it (if it's done discreetly, since if the user is doing it in the middle of a battle, then they'll know). They can also predict the target's movements to a degree. For example, throught the target's sense of sight, they can see how he/she is attacking and react accordingly. It can be dangerous to use during battle (especially an intense one) as the user will then experience things from two sources. Both his own and the enemy's. Additionally, there's also this ability I want to include, but I don't know if it'll be okay to have it. Advanced users can also take over the senses of the targets, by blocking their own. So for example, if the enemy uses an illusionary magic that targets one (or all) of the sense, the user can block his own and steal those of the enemy. However, if he does that, then he/she will experience what the enemy experiences. He will see through enemy's eyes, smell through their nose, hear through their ears etc. Well, what do you think? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 02:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol I also forgot to ask you. I'm wondering on who to give it too. Would be OP if I gave to Dante? Or do I pick someone else? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 02:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine. Thank god I was built sturdy lol I've yet to sign in with a GP, I don't know what I would've done if I got sick. Hope you feel better soon. On a side note, would it be annoying if I make an attempt at pleading my case for Dante :3 If not, well that's fine. I'll of something.[[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 06:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ohh, zank yu! I've already have some limitations in mind. Gonna start working on it once I get some sleep lol I was supposed to go to bed 5 hours ago. It's really annoying too. I'm tired (somewhat), yet I don't want to sleep ... It's 7am lol [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 06:14, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:IDon'tEven Hey, it's all good! We all have lives after all. :P Haha you got a thing for Junko? Nice. xD Celestia is my fav though. Haha take your time. Not like the world's going to end tomorrow or something. (Ah yes, dat feels. -3-) Thanks, I'll keep working hard at it! :D Sure, use it whenever you want, Per! :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:42, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll take a look. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Overall, I think Tsukuro is really interesting. Not only did you describe his past fluently, but you were able to incorporate details to his personality to emphasize on his past. I'm curious as to what caused his transformation, perhaps the "car" isn't what it seems (Hell, it could be a drunk bear, holding chainsaws in both hands, riding a rainbow-colored steamroller for all I know. xD). Although, there was one thing that kind of threw me off a bit: In his history, you explained that his father taught him "that people can only truly kill someone once in their lifetime, elaborating that those whom had killed many times are no longer human, fated to live with their guilt until their death. It is at this moment that Tsuruko learns to value the notion surrounding the weight and responsibility that comes with murder.", whereas the personality states "Due to her impulse to kill, she tries to feel a sense of living through killing, but never succeeds due to various accidents and benevolent obstructions. With her uncertain sense of living, she listlessly continues to go to a detective agency on a daily basis." These two statements are a tad contradictory, no? So am I missing something important that links the two, or am I just up too late right now? xD Anyways, great character; can't wait to see where you go with it. :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 06:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per, I'm kind of running dry on ideas to expand upon the Eight Doors magic, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me edit the article? We could co-own it as well if you'd like. Let me know when you get the chance, and thanks. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, thanks. I appreciate it! :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 09:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) What are the odds? "sigh" what are the odds? the minute that i'm going to make Light-Make magic you make it...well may i use it and place some spells on it? [[User:Rashio|'Rashio']] [[User talk:Rashio|'Talk!']] Re: Light-make So i should make a page called Light-Make(Rashio) ? Rashio (talk) 00:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) No it's fine.. No it's fine, you may have it but should i make an own page or just a title on your page? My own Page I'll make my own Page and i'll add yours as a variant of it. Yours will turn out better but i believe that we think rather differently which will make the end results rather interesting :) I'll only begin the page today though since it's 2:37 my time...Rashio (talk) 00:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Permission Heya Perchan :D May I have your permission to use your Light-Make magic for a character I'm making? Thepreciousone (talk) 04:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Perchan. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 04:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC)